


Neverland

by KaiSkitty



Series: Once a week [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: The impulse suddenly hit him, sharp and fast. Who was he to deny it?
Relationships: Focalor/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: Once a week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a prequel of a bigger work to come which will involve Focalor x Sinbad. Here is a brief sneak peek.
> 
> Prompt: New beginnings

**Neverland**

* * *

Sinbad, the high king of the seven seas, didn't have royal heritage. He was born in a poor village and had done absolutely anything to survive, a teenager with the heavy responsibility of taking care of his sick mother on his young shoulders. He was illiterate and incapable of doing maths since he was unable to pay for lessons and he did not consider it a necessity until he met the wandering magi, Yunan and captured the first dungeon and it's djinn, Baal. Now, it was different. He had power and wanted to change the world with it. He travelled far and wide, gathered friends and allies and formed a chain of strength. 

He used his unique charm and seduced and manipulated his way to the top but not without paying the price. He lost the woman whom he had promised to protect and watched the country he had built with his own hands fall. He had half fallen into depravity from grief and nearly died but still he was loved by destiny, so he had put his hands on his knees once again and stood up. He captured four djinns plus the ones he already had, making them seven in total. He used his talent and charisma in trade. Women swooned over his smile and men approved of his bravery.

Sinbad had paved his way with blood and sweat, with loss and sacrifice. Still, he was happy that his people and his Generals stood by him, even though he knew that they were doing the wrong thing.

He had his people's love, his Generals' trust and the support of his seven djinns. He was proud to say that he could even sense his djinns ' sentiments, something singular, just like himself.

But then, there was his djinn of rule and submission, Focalor who had the curse of depravity under his control. Focalor was special to the king in many ways, a fanciful part of his mind. Focalor was the only djinn who had bothered to materialize when the amount of rukh was enough, without a command from a magi, just to bond and talk with his king, commiting the taboo of materializing without a magi's order, defiant until he was satisfied with the answers got.

Focalor was majestic. His beauty was bizarre and surreal. He was enchanting...and he was bittersweet towards Sinbad. The king never understood why there was such a heavy doubt in Focalor's owlish gaze or why his voice was lost and desperate sometimes as if he was trying to stop a horrifying push and pull, as if he was blaming himself for putting his trust in Sinbad.

Focalor liked him but at the same time despised him. Sinbad never understood the reason of his hatred until the secret of Alma Torran and the way the utopia was ruined by a singularity was revealed. 

A singularity had ruined everything.

_A singularity like him._

That was why focalor was hesitant to become his pillar of support, because he couldn't trust him.

* * *

"Am I not good enough?" Sinbad asked the djinn one night through their mental link.

There was a pause before Focalor's rich voice echoed in his mind. "You are too flawed to be a king, my king." Bold, blunt and cutting and Sinbad gritted his teeth.

"So...I was right. You never accepted me as your king from the start…not really." Sinbad's golden eyes held nothing but raw betrayal.

"I am sorry." Focalor whispered and didn't bother to call the other man his king.

That night Sinbad put away his silver bracelet, Focalor's vessel, knowing that he was not accepted by the djinn even though he had captured his dungeon.

He stripped himself out of his honor that night and stopped caring for morals to put his master-plan into motion. A plan which he was hesitant about until now. 

"If one singularity can ruin , the other can build." He whispered. "I will create the utopia you long for, Focalor."

Yes, he was going to do it, to gain his djinn's trust and maybe something more. Something he could not put his finger on. A displaced desire to prove himself to Focalor, a sudden madness to realize the other's fantasy.

He took one last look at Focalor 's vessel and filled his cup with cool red wine, staring at the starry sky from the window, a sick determination shining in his eyes.

He was a king worth having and he was going to prove it by creating an eden.

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated 


End file.
